He Who Kills
by Who.Cares.22
Summary: It was just a normal day in McKinley High, until one person changed it all.
1. Prologue

This a story. (No duhh) Not one of those fairytale endings where the prince runs off with the princess and lives happily ever after. And also not one of those ones where the cool guy walks away from the explosion with his shirt all raggedy. This is a story of cat-and-mouse. Only one can stay alive right? Well, that's how this story goes.

Here is some details to make this story make sense:

Puck & Rachel are together.

Puck never slept with Quinn.

Finn and Brittany are smarter than they appear.

Mostly everything else is the same.

So now that you are caught up, on with the story!

A/N: This chapter is really short because it is like the prologue. For your information... in the chapters there will be some POVs from the characters. Well, review please... next chapter should come up soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Shooting

A/N: So, I tried getting this up as quick as I could. Again, it's not the longest chapter in the world. This is my first story on FanFiction and I am super excited that two people reviewed. IK, what a dork. And yes, a dork means a whale's penis.

To Mac: Thanks for reviewing! I won't kill Puck or Rachel... but there may be one or two people that die!

To Miranda Quick: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully you like this. I'm sorry if I dissapoint you.

* * *

It was just another normal day for McKinley High students. People getting thrown in dumpsters and slushied. That is until one person messed it all up. Johnathan Meyer is just a kid who wants to go on with life. He never wanted any of this to happen. Well, he sort of never wanted to be bullied either. After Puck pushed John into a wall and started punching him and calling him vulgar names, John started to get this feeling of pure hatred. John wanted to kill him. After he got home and cleaned up all the blood, he registered to get a gun. It took him about two months but he finally got it. Now this is where the fun begins. (Well, fun for him.)

John walked into the school with the gun in his pocket. He was seriously contemplating whether or not to shoot Puck but he was going to. It's just not cool to make fun of someone if you are gay. All John wanted to do in life was succeed at being a high school student and then go to college and get an education in education. That's all!

Puck and Rachel were walking towards his way. He pulled out his gun and he shot. He got kind of scared so he quickly put the gun in his pocket and ran the closest room. The choir room.

* * *

RPOV:

Holy Shit Fuck that hurt! Did I just get shot? By the look of Noah's face I think I just did. He quickly picked me up and carried me into the choir room. Luckily he was there to save me. The whole glee club was there and this new person I've never met before.

"Help, she's just been shot." Noah yelled. He was kind of loud so I covered my ears with my hands. Tears were running down my face and this whole situation was not fun. Hopefully this bullet won't affect my career in Broadway because if it does, I will personally hunt down the shooter and kill him myself. If I can still walk that is.

"Oh my god!" Everyone panicked and was surrounded around me.

* * *

JPO V

Did I really do that? Dammit, I was going for Puck! Shit!

This is so not cool because I just wanted to ruin Puck's life. By killing him. I guess I should have practiced my shooting. I think I'm just going to stay back and be quiet. Hopefully my plan will work.

* * *

NPOV

This can't be happening!

"Attention students! If you haven't ran outside then you should go to a room immediately and lock the doors. Close the blinds too. We have contacted the police. Please be safe!" Figgins told us over the loud speaker.

Holy shit!

"Is there anyone who knows how to fix this?" I asked.

"Just apply pressure to the wound with a rag or a shirt or something." Brittany said. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. If we weren't in this current situation I would have laughed.

I quickly took off my jacket and did what Brittany said. "Rachel, baby, this is going to hurt. So can you be a brave girl and not squirm for me?"

She shook her head up and down. It was one of the cutest things I have ever seen her do. Did I just say cutest? Whatever... get back to the current situation.

I put my jacket over her wound. She yelped at the pain. I almost started to cry. She was like my baby and I didn't protect her.

Blood was getting everywhere. This was going to be hard getting off in the morning. After all the pain went by her, she was still. For a moment I thought she had died but I saw her breathe and I new that she was okay. I picked her up and put her head on my lap so she could rest.

Why is that we have a lot of drama? I mean the baby-gate problem, school shooting... when is it going to stop?

A/N 2: Review please! I like to read them! Just at least tell me if you like or not!


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Lucy-Gleek. Don't worry nothing that bad will happen to Rachel. But, I can't make any promises...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

What happened to Rachel didn't go so well with the glee club. But there still was John in the room, with a gun.

* * *

FPOV

I never actually thought that McKinley High would have a school shooting. I never thought that Rachel would get shot. I never think a lot of things.

For me, blood just doesn't like me. It's like soccer and I, we don't go together. I get queasy around blood. You know, if I know any better I think I'm going to pass out soon.

* * *

NPOV

Oh great! On top of Rachel getting shot, Finn has to faint. Well at least most things have calmed down a bit. But there is still that kid who isn't talking. I think I threw him into a dumpster. Well, now I've changed since being with Rachel so I am just going to act friendly and hopefully get him to talk.

"Hey, kid, what is your name?" I ask him.

* * *

JPOV

How dare he talk to me like he doesn't know me. Maybe I should just act innocent guy and maybe no one will suspect me as the shooter.

"John." I say to him.

"I'm Puck." he sticks his hand out towards me.

"I know who you are." I spit out to him. He puts his hand down.

"Hey, you know, he was just trying to be nice!" Mercedes said to me.

"Shut up. No one asked you to speak!" I told her.

Yeah, so maybe innocent guy won't work for me, maybe angry guy that's really pissed off. The gay kid was holding Mercedes back.

"You can at least be nice to her and everyone. I think we should just get along and help each other out. You know, we are in a crisis!" Artie said.

"Yeah, I agree with Artie." Tina said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two of them. It remained like that for a while.

* * *

RPOV

You know, after you get used to the searing pain of the jacket against your wound, it's kind of relaxing. I know it seems kind of weird but it does! I can't really explain it but it does. After the feud between the John guy and Noah and Mercedes, everything died down and was quiet. The silence was killing me so I just had to break it.

"So, has anyone ever gotten shot before?" I asked. Everyone just stared at me. I'm guessing that the silence meant no. That was a beyond stupid question but at least it broke the silence. I turned to Noah and I grabbed his shirt and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Being my hero." I told him.

"Anytime babe!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sorry to break the love fest but can you two just shut up!" the John guy said.

"Dude, really." Noah said a little aggravated.

"Noah, stop, it's not worth it!"

"No Rachel, let him say what he wants to!" John said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stop the anger." Brittany said bluntly.

* * *

MPOV

That white kid has some serious problems. He just need to calm down and shut up. And how dare he tell me to shut up. Like, that's so rude. I can already tell that I want him to be the one who checks to see if the hallways are clear. I know this may sound a little mean but I hope he gets shot. You just don't say things like that to a black diva like myself.

* * *

QPOV

Dear God. Please answer my prayers and make sure that my friends don't die in this mess. It would really mean a lot to me if you just do that. I would hate to see either of them hurt. I know I'm not the nicest person to Rachel or any other person but I still care about them. And seeing Rachel hurt like that just made me realize that I need to stop this Crazy B-word Diva look and put on my natural self. The Nice Girl Quinn. So even though you got my friend shot, I thank you. I thank you for making me see things more clearly and for changing me into a better person. Okay, well that's it. I really do hope you make my fellow glee clubbers safe. You can even make that John kid safe. Well, that's it. Amen.

* * *

KPOV

I think that kid maybe gay. I mean, HELLO! My gaydar is seriously going off right now. Maybe I should hit on him or something because this is really going to bug me.

* * *

APOV

Are my ears correct or does Tina agree with me? I'm super happy, except for the fact that Rachel could bleed to death and there is a chance that a student with a gun maybe in the school.

Maybe it is the kid with the attitude. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.

A/N2: Please review! I like to read them... just tell me if you like the story or not. Even if you want to help me with grammatical errors or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Here is the chapter, hopefully you like it. There is some drama in this one! To awsum11, allielovesyou, DucksGoMoo, and pinkdrama, thanks for the reviews and input! So here is the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

RPOV

Everything was getting to be okay. I mean for a good fifteen minutes no one was arguing. But no one was really talking either. It has been an hour being in this room and I was dying to get out. But I also have to think about my chances. I could die in this mess. My blood keeps coming out of my body. Not gushing or anything like that, but just like blood coming out from a paper cut. I really do have to start thinking about what I should do if I live. I shall make a list.

1) Go on a date with Noah.

2) If date goes well, lose virginity to Noah.

3) Sing to Noah.

Wow! Everything I have planned for my future is with Puck. I think I'll add one more thing to my list.

4) Marry Noah.

I think that our marriage would be the greatest thing in our lives. Probably after the marriage we would have kids. Hopefully a girl. Maybe we could name it Elizabeth Anna Puckerman. Yes, I think that name would be excellent for my, our baby girl.

"Noah?" I said.

"Yeah baby?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking of doing when we get out of this whole this... situation." I whisper to him.

"Well, I was thinking of getting you to the hospital."

"No, no. I mean after the hospital and stuff. What are we going to do?" I ask him. There was some silence. "Forget it, stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question babe. I just don't think what I plan to do with you is really appropriate to say in front of the glee club. And John." he says.

"Oh thank god!" I say under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just excited."

"Good."

I kissed him. Passionately I may add. It was one of the best kisses we ever had together. You know, I really didn't care what happened from then on. Just being with Noah was the one thing that I want. Even if I do die, I'd rather be with Noah more than anyone else.

* * *

NPOV

Did Rachel seriously just say that she wanted to give her virginity to me? Oh God. Thank you! I really need to figure out how to get out of this mess. Maybe I should make a plan. Wait, I can't believe I haven't thought of this before.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" I ask.

Everyone stared at me with the exact same look. Everyone but John. He looked scared.

"I don't think we should call the police."

"Why not? We have a girl who is about to die and we need to get her to safety." I say to him.

"The shooter could be outside the room." He says.

"Well, we can at least try. I'd rather be killed trying to save my girlfriend's life than her dying because I couldn't save her's." I told him.

"I agree with Puck, we should at least give it a shot." Quinn said that but then she realized what she just said. "I'm so sorry guys. I forgot..."

"It's fine Quinn." Rachel said. "Here, Puck, use my phone."

Rachel gave me her phone. John was lying on the floor. While he was trying to get up a gun shot rang out.

"What was that?" I asked John.

"My gun, now I thought I told you not to fucking call the police!" He yelled.

"So wait, this whole time we've been sitting here thinking that a gun man was outside and you had the fucking gun to begin with! Rachel could have died and you don't even care!" I yell at him.

"I didn't mean to shoot her you stupid ass! I meant to shoot you!"

* * *

RPOV

So it was John who shot me. Oh I swear if I could kick him I so would.

This situation was starting to scare me. Noah and John were really yelling at each other. Noah could get shot.

While they were yelling I was trying to reach for my phone. It was two seats away from me. If only I could get it I could call the police without John knowing. But I had to do it so John wouldn't notice me moving.

I was slowly moving toward my phone. It was literally right next to my hand. Apparently John saw because he pointed the gun towards me.

"Bitch I thought I said no phones!" He came over towards me and hit me in the head with the gun.

* * *

FPOV

I heard yelling but I thought it was just my dream. But in my dream I was the only person in my room so there couldn't be anyone yelling. I opened my eyes and I saw Rachel getting hit with the gun. I got up and tackled the new guy to the floor. As I tackled the new guy to the floor, The gun shot out again and someone screamed.

A/N 2: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I think the minichapeter fic has a little bit more chapters until it reaches the end. I am starting the next chapter soon so review please! thanks


	5. Chapter 4: That One October Day

A/N: Okay, so I lied. This is the end of the story. So I just wrote it and I'm putting it on because it is going to bother me if I wait.

* * *

QPOV

Oh my gosh! John's the shooter. Rachel got hit in the head! Finn, don...

* * *

NPOV

"Quinn!" Oh my gosh, Quinn just got hit in the head!

"I got her Noah, deal with John!" Mike yelled.

I ran over to John and kicked the gun away from him. "Does anyone know if there is rope or something?" I ask.

"Who cares about that? Just let's make him unconscious and put him in a closet or something." Finn said.

"Good idea." I went and grabbed a chair and hit him with it. It felt really good, I would have grabbed the chair and hit him with it but I didn't want to kill him.

Finn and I dragged him into the closet. I grabbed Rachel and he and mike grabbed Quinn. Most of us had blood on our shirts so if this situation were a TV show, it'd be kind of cool. But it's not.

We opened up the door to the school and the police came and grabbed Rachel and Quinn.

"You guys made it out okay?" the policeman asked.

"Obviously." Kurt said.

"Do you know who the shooter is?"

"Yeah, we had to make him unconscious so we dragged him into the closet of the choir room. I'll take you to him." I said.

The policeman followed me into the room. We opened the closet door and there John lied. You can tell he wasn't dead because he was breathing.

The policeman put handcuffs on him and then I showed him where the gun lay. We then walked out of the school and they all took us to questioning.

We all had the same story so John was taken to prison for life.

* * *

RIP Quinn Fabray

That one October day changed 11 lives forever. That one October day a girl got shot. That one October day a girl was killed. That one October day a guy was taken to prison. That one October day...

FIN

A/N 2: Okay so this is the end of the story but I'm not done. There is going to be a sequel. It's going to be about the glee club in therapist sessions about the shooting. It should be 10 chapters but you never know... Please review. I would like to hear what you think about this story and what you think about the sequel (if i should do it or not.) Thanks for reading this, it really means a lot to me!

-Who. Cares .22


End file.
